Zola Grey Shepherd
thumb|300px|right|Meredith and Derek get Zola back Character Zola Grey Shepherd is Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd's daughter. She landed at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital thanks to Alex Karev's Africa Project and Meredith and Derek decided to adopt her. While filling out the forms for her adoption, they decided to get married, for real. Derek was the first one to take a shine on Zola: while he was holding her in order to visit her the baby suddenly stopped crying and Alex Karev remarked that she liked him. On the very same day he suggested the adoption to Meredith and she agreed. Later on Meredith developed a strong bond with the baby as well. Meredith and Derek were granted unpermanent custody of Zola in Unaccompanied Minor. However, Meredith brought her home alone, because Derek was mad at her for tampering with his clinical trial. Two weeks later in She's Gone Zola was taken away from them due to Meredith being fired and lying to the social worker Janet about the status of their marriage. In Love, Loss and Legacy Zola underwent a major surgery performed by Arizona Robbins and Alex Karev. Meredith and Derek were disraught by the situation, even because they could not see her as their adoption was still under examination. When finally Alex told them the surgery had gone well Meredith burst into tears and Derek comforted her, finally forgiving her for what had happened with the clinical trial. Later that night they sang a lullaby to her over the phone while Cristina Yang was taking care of her at the hospital. In Put Me In, Coach Meredith and Derek got a hearing in order to get Zola back. This was probably caused by the fact that Alex Karev, without telling anyone, had traced down the judge in charge of Zola's files, trying to persuade him that Meredith and Derek were the best possible parents for her. In Dark Was the Night the social worker called Meredith and told her that as their hearing had been cancelled they were probably not going to get the baby. However, she was wrong: in fact the following morning in Suddenly she showed up at Meredith and Derek's house and she gave them Zola, telling them that she was theirs. Notes *She started to walk in This Magic Moment, causing great delight in her parents. *She turned one in Hope for the Hopeless: her parents threw a big party in their house and many doctors of SGMW attended. Meredith made a cake for her and wrote on it: Yay Zola! However, during the party Meredith and Derek decided to cancel the 'Zola' part and they offered the cake to Richard Webber in order to have him celebrate his 10,000th surgery. Among the other gifts, Zola received a pink dress by Mark Sloan and his girlfriend and she wore it at the party. *She really likes her toy giraffe. Meredith first mentions this in She's Gone. Then in This Magic Moment Meredith tries to have her walk by handing the giraffe to Derek so that she would try to reach it. *While her parents are at work she spends her time in the daycare at the hospital; her mother said to Dr. Ben Warren that she likes it very much. *Sometimes her parents bring her to the gallery to watch surgeries and she seems to enjoy it. *Her godmother is Cristina Yang. *She was born with Spina Bifida and Hydrocephalus. This caused her to undergo several surgeries; one of them was performed by her father. Category:Africa Category:GA Characters Category:babies